cahillroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MCisawesome
Welcome GNO! YAYZ! GNO! You are here! YAYZ!!! :D AgentMarina 00:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hilo, I come in Pease (GNO) Hi GNO! Did you know that there is a 'c' in 'peace'? XD I have been right here the whole time. Why? I kind of did, and I didn't really think anyone would care so much. You know. No one I know is there anymore. Sorry. I'm good? You? I noticed that it was going suckily. Even if I did return, I wouldn't post in the RP. It isn't as good anymore. You can kill Shadow if you want. She's living on in me. And my other stories. Like here. I haven't gotten to Into the Gauntlet yet. The 39 Clues isn't so important me at the moment. I did go and buy The Lost Hero on the day it came out, but it wasn't as good as the first series. Duh I've seen AM! She's been here iwth me the whole time! We've had tons of fun together! MMK has been here too, but we aren't supposed to call her that. She's AWF. You also might want to check out AM's forum: tacos.createaforum.com. Also, be sure to come and join us on the IRC!! Check out the link on the homepage! Keep asking. Be sure to tell me or AWF if you need help or anything, okay? Nice to see you again! --†HeroineHiding ♪♫ ♣Princess Shadow§Child of the UnderworldΩ 00:30, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi GNO! Great to see ya! ^.^ Look at all the aweosme peoplez coming to join us XD Anywho, I think the system of RPing is pretty clear, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask! (BTW, I'm MMK, just for reference. Call me AWF here) So... what do you think of the automated message? the little blue box... er... big blue box... Lol XD Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 19:17, October 21, 2010 (UTC) PA here! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Your here!!!!!!! I'm happy . . . very happy! I'm really sorry I don't post much on PJO RP anymore. Its just the PJOnOObs are ''really ''aannoying! Eccspecially Catching Fire. Lowdy345 Zaz Cahill 23:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I so agree w/ the CF thing...But don't tell her we said that. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 23:57, October 21, 2010 (UTC) That's really rude, guys! Mysterysolver534 18:03, January 30, 2011 (UTC)MS (siggie under construction) GNOGNOGNO Plz get on the IRC right now? --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 22:47, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Stacks . . . I'm thinking about leaving. I don't know . . . Ineed your opinion! Lowdy345 Zaz Cahill 20:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: You posted! Yes, I posted on the boards. I very much regeret those two sentances. I'm almost deciding no, but we'll see. Here's what I'm saying to counter all that: #Who died and put you in charge? LOL #Yes, I know. But the question is, do I miss you? #I know. I read all your stuff. And? Some boards only get about 3 posts a day. #The 39 Clues series hasn't really been something important in my life lately. I haven't read the tenth book, but I'm not concerned about it. #See number 1 #The Easter Bunny isn't real. #Santa Claus isn't real either. #Cupid isn't real, he's Roman, and Valentine's day sucks. #Harry isn't real either. And he's kind of an idiot. #Fred is funny. He can't annoy me. #I do not think you want to do that. Besides, I could care less about that. I've only heard one of his songs, and Christian artists are way better. #They aren't real. Again. Amy and Dan don't need help. #Doubt it. #Jonah isn't real. #See number 5 #It's pretty much impossible for the sky to fall. #Which is obviously why only 6 or 7 people post at a time. #Isabel still isn't real. #I care why? #Tally Youngblood, although awesome, still isn't real. #Again with the not realness... #Oh, I'm so scared. #Alistair isn't real either. #See number 15 #This isn't a reason, it is an excuse. And there you have it. Not convinced. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 03:52, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm.... Hello GNO, Remember me? I'm glarer from the STACKS! how are you? Hope to speak to you soon again. -Glarer RE: Hilo, Peacock Queen! ...Okay, lemme get this through your head. I. AM. NOT. THE. PEACOCK. QUEEN. Okay, so anyway, you need to get on IRC. Like, now. PLEEEEEASE. Okay... that is all. XD Bai! AgentMarina 21:25, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Daycare RP! I love this idea!!!! I would join but im busy right now, good idea tho! Lowdy345 Zaz Cahill 01:26, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey GNO Hi GNO!! I am thinking that you should join my forum, as it is awesome, and as we are needing more members. AM also might like it if you joined hers, but I dunno cuz I'm not the boss of hers. But anyways, my forum. We right stuff, there's a lot of RPing at the moment. Um...Books, etc. I'm also going to set up some more boards that have stuff like music and everything once there are more members. :P Would you be interested? Having only four to RP with doesn't reach its fun potential. Plus there's an art gallery and clubs and stuff. Please join? --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 14:35, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Hey GNO Okay, I'm cool with that answer. Why don't you like signing up for things? And FB isn't stupid, without it, I'd never get to talk to some people ever again. It would be boring, probably. You might only have to show up every once in a while to get something interesting. But I'm working on that. Tell me if you finalize your answer. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 01:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE: Hey GNO There is no reason to be afraid if you are someone who takes precautions and is smart. No you can't. There's only one board open to the public. I might be hiding that one too. You never know who is watching. You're going to have to trust me on this if you join. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 23:24, November 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Hilo, Peacock Queen! Yush, I am teh taco queen. XD Oh yeah... I don't watch ATLA much anymore. I ditched it for Invader ZIM. =P But ya gotta lurve Sokka and Zuko. Mah fave characters on ATLA. YAAAY. AgentMarina 21:10, November 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: In Defense Hi GNO...Why did you post it twice, or was that an accidente? About your talk page link, there's a tutorial on AWF's userpage you can use, so that people have an easier time of doing stuff. I don't like her. She cusses in her music and she isn't really that good, in my opinion. Feel free to like her, though. Hades is awesome. Poseidon isn't. And so what w/ the STACKS? It's kinda boring there, ya know. See ya. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 01:08, December 5, 2010 (UTC) WAZZUP?!!?! i got a wiki acount!!! YEAHZ!!! (but im confuzed about the rp Madrigalmagic 14:39, December 5, 2010 (UTC) REx4: Hilo, Peacock Queen! Yeah, Invader ZIM is basically that. But it's hilarious! BEST. SHOW. EVER. WARNING: THIS CREATURE MAY RAMBLE. DO NOT MENTION INVADER ZIM UNLESS YOU LIKE TO LISTEN TO PEOPLE RAMBLE ON, AND ON, AND ON.... XD ~Ahem~ But you should watch it. XD Zuko has issues, but is still epic. I will always be a Zuko fan. :D AgentMarina 18:41, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Helloz! Helloz yourself! I have a question. Do you guys actually do the 39 Clues RP on here? Cuz I don't have a character, I just wanted to join.... Also, do you know how to make a signature? Like a pretty one? Cuz I don't know how. Happy Holidays! SuperSapphireSpy 03:55, December 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: In D Fence Yes. I have decided that that is lame. Having two messages is totally the system's fault. That is good! It's quite simple, really. To me that doesn't really matter. And I'm not a country music person. Hades is older than Poseidon. And he's the god of money. Poseidon is the god of natural disasters. That's lame. Good thing I left when I did. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 13:21, December 7, 2010 (UTC) XD Hi OMG, hi, GNO! It's MS! Your pic is awesome. I Love Miley Cyrus, too! AWESOMESAUCE@ Mysterysolver534 18:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC)MS (siggie under construction) Hi OMG, hi, GNO! It's MS! Your pic is awesome. I Love Miley Cyrus, too! AWESOMESAUCE@ Mysterysolver534 18:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC)MS (siggie under construction) GNO GNO, hi gir!